Quickie Contest entries from Saren Kol
by Saren Kol
Summary: My entries for the Quickie contest:  The Hunter Hunted - Carlisle, Family Portrait - ExB, and 10 Seconds - ExB.  M rating for Family Portrait.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Hunter Hunted Summary: Carlisle's thoughts as he is chased and then turned into a vampire.  
>Word Count: 336 Rating: T Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight<p>Midnight...<p>

Back alley...

Running...

Chest burns...

Look back to see if he is still coming...

Look back to see if it is safe...

He is...

It's not...

Look for an escape...

There has to be one...

But there's not...

The alley ends ahead...

Another dark road...

Empty...

No sounds...

No lights...

No people...

No hope...

Turn left...

Run...

Is he still there?..

He is...

Pain...

Look ahead in time to see the ground hit my face...

Dirt...

In my eyes...

In my mouth...

Scramble to move...

Pain...

My ankle is broken...

Look up...

He is almost here...

Fear...

Desperation...

Inspiration!..

Grab for the rock...

He is here...

His eyes burn...

Red with sin...

Red with blood...

He lunges...

I strike with the rock...

It crumbles in my hand...

He laughs...

He pushes my head...

Pain...

Hot...

Wet...

Pain...

A noise...

Pain...

He freezes...

Pain...

He runs away...

Pain...

More noise...

Pain...

The others are coming...

My father is coming...

Pain...

He cannot find me...

Not like this...

Never like this...

Pain...

I am dead to him now...

I have to be...

If I want to survive...

Pain...

If it is surviving...

Pain...

A door...

The sewer...

Pain...

Open the door...

Enter the darkness...

Pain...

Close the door...

Dark...

Cold...

Pain...

Hide...

Pain...

Everywhere...

Must not scream...

Must not move...

Pain...

Voices...

The others...

Looking for me...

Pain...

Must not cry out...

Must hide...

So much pain...

Close eyes...

Try to sleep...

Pain...

Door opens...

Light reveals the sewer...

but not me...

Not where I am...

Voices...

"Is he in there?"...

"No"...

Door closes...

Darkness...

Pain...

How long?..

Until I become one?..

A monster?..

A vampire?..

I know now...

I am changing...

Because of him...

Because he stopped...

I was fated to die...

Now I will live...

Live as the dead...

Pain...

Must stay hidden...

Must let it happen...

Then leave...

Far away...

Never return...

Pain...

Remorse...

Longing...

Loss...

Pain...

Close my eyes...

Try to sleep...

Dream of being Carlisle Cullen...

Dream of not being a monster... 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Family Portrait Summary: Bella paints a portrait of the two of them. Edward is anxious to see it, but it may not be what he expects.  
>Word Count: 495 Rating: M Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight<p>I sit anxiously as Bella prepares to unveil her masterpiece to the family. She had painted a portrait, of the two of us together.<p>

For days I watched as she twisted and turned in front of a mirror. She spent hours gazing at different angles of her cute ass and then her beautiful breasts. I was so hard watching her assess herself that I dragged her away from the mirror for a 'break', more than once.

Then it was my turn, she made me get in various poses and states of dress as she added me to the portrait. We ended up with a few breaks from that one too.

After that Bella holed herself up in the back room of the cottage for nearly four days while she finished the painting.

And now here she was, ready to show everyone her hard work. I was so proud of her, I knew that is would be nothing short of fantastic.

Without preamble or speech, Bella pulls the covering from the painting. We all stare, mostly in wonder, but mainly in confusion. Bella's portrait was of Count Chocula fucking Frankenberry's wife while he was biting her neck.

I am about to ask Bella if she would explain herself when Emmett jumps up screaming. "You rock Bella! This is just like that Halloween that Alice and Jasper dressed up as cereal killers and we dressed up as the cereal." Emmett looks down at Rosalie. "You looked so hot that night babe."

Bella removes the painting from the easel and gives it to Emmett. His eyes go wide as he takes in the gift.

"This is going right above the bed!" He yells right before bolting up the stairs, dragging Rose behind him.

That was it? That was what she painted as I modeled for her? I really wanted that portrait of us. Seeing my disappointment, Bella comes to sit down beside me.

"Edward, can I see you upstairs?" She asks me softly. I could never deny myself her company so I stood and walked slowly, up the stairs to our room.

I open the door and sit on the bed, Bella enters right behind me.

"Notice anything different Edward?" She asks, sitting next to me.

I look around the room, nothing seems to be different from before.

"No."

"Too bad." She reaches over and begins kissing me. Before long she pushes me onto my back and that is when I see it. Hanging on the ceiling above us is the portrait that she did of us. The two of us in the throws of passion, her riding me to oblivion and both of our heads tossed back in pleasure allowing the viewer to have a clear view of our bodies. Now I understand why she didn't want to show it to the family.

"It's beautiful Bella." I tell her. "Thank you."

She simply smiles back down at me before leading the way to us matching the picture.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Title: 10 Seconds Summary: Bella has only 10 seconds to talk to Edward.  
>Word Count: 477 Rating: K Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight<p>

I have 10 seconds to talk to him. 10 seconds, 10 words before they cut us off. That's all the time we get before they sever the connection, and then we are back to having nothing.

I have to talk to him, I have to tell him how much I still love him, that I'm so sorry for what happened. I didn't want this to happen, but I had no choice, and now all I have left is 10 seconds.

'I love you' is too simple, and a waste of seven other words.

'Be safe' is no better. Maybe if I combine them, it's better than nothing I guess.

'It's Bella. I love you always. Please be safe.' Nine words. That will have to do. I look up at the clock and see that it's almost time.

I walk into the kitchen and stare at the phone. It taunts me, it's my only line to my love, the only way I can talk to him. Even that is uncertain. If I was found out, if it was known that I was trying to talk to him; I shudder to think what would happen to either of us.

I look up at the clock again and see that it is time. I reach for the phone and connect to my love, my Edward.

It rings once, twice, three times before he picks it up.

Ten

"Hello?" He answers. He seems worn, the brightness in his voice has long departed.

Nine

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

Eight

I try again and still nothing.

Seven

Why won't the words come?

Six

I'm losing time.

Five

Speak! Say something to him.

Four

Anything! Say anything!

Three

I listen to him breathe, there is nothing else I can do.

Two

"Goodnight Bella." He whispers.

One

The line goes dead.

I stand back and watch as he places the hand piece back on the phone base. I have failed, again.

All I can do is watch as Edward moves over to my favorite plush seat in the living room. Next to him is a picture of us at our wedding, he picks it up and holds it in front of him. I watch as he gently traces first my smile, and then my face with his fingers.

He squeezes his eyes closed and looks up toward the heavens. When he opens them I can see the tears collecting, threatening to spill over. He keeps his eyes locked on the place where the ceiling meets the wall, as if that spot held all the answers.

"I miss you." He whimpers into the room. Tomorrow Edward, I promise to try harder tomorrow.

We promised that we would be together forever, and we will be.

Even if it's only once a day at 6pm.

Even if it's only for 10 seconds.

**A/N: Bella is a ghost using white noise to try to talk to Edward. Since several reviewers during the contest asked me for more background on this I will be writing it out in a longer story. It do not expect it to be long though, probibly just a few chapters, or maybe just a longer one-shot. Anyway, I will add it here when I do post it.**


End file.
